


We Goin' To MCdonalds?

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ennoaka goes so hard and for WHAT, i got demoted to the kids table at easter for saying "we goin to mickey ds if i dont do my work", sex baby, the reference in this one is one of my all time faves, this ones for you again baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: A picture speaks 1000 words, and Chikara takes a few.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Kudos: 21





	We Goin' To MCdonalds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Happy 2mo Anniversary baby girl, im so glad you're a part of my life.

“I want to take pictures of you.”

Keiji leaned his head back on the couch to look at his boyfriend. “Pictures? Like you want me to model?”

Chikara’s cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat, refusing to make eye contact. “Uh, sort of?”

Keiji twisted and folded his arms over the back of the couch. “Sort of? Chikara, what kind of pictures do you want?”

He watched Chikara suck his bottom lip between his teeth. “I, um, want to take pictures of you during sex.”

Keiji felt a rush of color in his face, turning him as pink as Chikara. “O-oh,” he whispered, images flashing through his brain, in vivid color, “I think we should discuss this in depth, b-but I’m not... against the idea.”

Chikara blinked and looked up at Keiji. His face was brighter, and there was a light in his eyes that Keiji recognized as delight. “You’d let me?”

Keiji nodded, twisting his fingers together. “After considerable discussion.”

Chikara nodded, stepping quickly over to the couch and sitting down next to Keiji. “Of course, I wouldn’t dare force you out of your comfort zone.”

Keiji twisted back around, slumping down against Chikara’s shoulder. “I know.”

Chikara’s arm slid around his waist and he turned more into him, smushing his face into Chikara’s chest and inhaling his smell, the soft scent of the laundry detergent they used and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that always clung to his skin. 

Chikara’s other arm came up and wrapped around him. His fingers stroked under his shirt and against his back. “We can talk about it tomorrow, work out boundaries and preferences. Let’s do movie night now, Keiji.”

Keiji smiled, nodded and turned his head just enough that he could see the TV. “Tomorrow.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”tomorrow”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keiji sat on the bed, legs folded neatly underneath him, fingers picking at each other. He glanced at the clock for the sixth time in the past 30 minutes. 6:20. Chikara was due home in 10 minutes, and then they would…Keiji shivered, smoothing his fingers down his bare thighs. He’d dressed up, or  _ down _ rather, and he tugged at the white lace snug around his hips. 

They’d spent most of the morning before they’d gone to work talking out boundaries. Keiji had made it very clear that he didn’t want anything below the waist, even if the pictures were just for Chikara. “Why would you want that when you have your memory and me here?”

Keiji shifted his weight and his entire body went tight when the door clicked open and he heard Chikara say “I’m home!”

He took a deep breath and called out to Chikara, “I’m in the bedroom.”

He heard Chikara’s make their way towards him, and his heart pounded in his chest. His fingers twisted tighter and he felt almost sick with nerves. What if Chikara didn’t like it? What if he didn’t want to do it tonight? What if he changed his mind? Keiji’s mind raced as Chikara’s footsteps got closer and closer. 

“Why’d you shut the door, Kei-” the door swung open and Chikara stopped in the doorway with a sharp inhale. 

Keiji glanced up at his boyfriend, whose face was carefully blank as he took in Keiji in lacy white lingerie. He swallowed as Chikara set his cup down on the desk and closed the door. 

“Welcome home,” Keiji murmured, watching Chikara move to the closet. 

He pulled his camera bag out of the closet, took the camera out, and turned it on. Once the camera was on, Chikara faced Keiji, raised the camera, and twisted the lens.

“Keiji,” he whispered. Keiji hummed in response, eyes on the lens, “You look absolutely stunning, Keiji, absolutely breathtaking. I’m gonna start taking pictures now, okay?”

Keiji nodded sharply, and inhaled. “You like it, then?”

Chikara slipped the strap around his neck. “Keiji, you are an angel in white. I love it.”

Keiji lifted his arms, and Chikara slid into the bed, and pulled Keiji into his lap. He tucked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and Chikara tightened his arms around Keiji’s waist. They leaned their foreheads together.

Chikara started placing soft kisses on Keiji’s face, gentle presses of his mouth on his cheeks and nose.

“Angel, my angel, my baby, can’t believe you’re all mine,” he said between kisses. 

Keiji leaned back, giggling. “Chikara, stop!”

“Oh,” his boyfriend whispered as Keiji pulled back, then his hands left Keiji’s waist and he heard the click of the camera lens. 

He tilted his head back down, looking at Chikara down his nose. He pushed his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair and smiled at him. “Am I pretty, Chikara?”

Chikara sucked in a breath. “Holy shit, Keiji. Yes, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

He set his lips in the soft pout he knew Chikara liked so much. “Pretty enough to fuck?”

Chikara groaned, raising his hands to take another picture. “Fuck, Keiji, I’m going to ruin you.”

Keiji wiggled out of Chikara’s arms and settled back into the pillows. “Do it, then.”

Another click, and Chikara was pushing his legs apart to settle between them. “Do you want me to do it in this?” he snapped the strap of the suit against Keiji’s skin.

Keiji tilted his head, thinking. It’d be good for pictures, but it’d get uncomfortable later on. “Off, please.”

“Of course, baby.” Chikara tugged the straps off, chasing the lace down Keiji’s body with warm, open-mouthed kisses. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful, Keiji. I could eat you up like this.” he punctuated the comment with a bite to his hip.

Keiji shivered, tucking his fingers into his boyfriend’s silky hair. “You can, if you want.”

Chikara pulled the rest of the lace off and pressed his lips to Keiji’s thigh with a chuckle. “Not tonight,” he tapped his fingers to Keiji’s hips. “Next time you wear that, though. Lube?” he held his hand up to Keiji.

Keiji handed him the lube, watching as he spilled it over his fingers. Keiji sucked in a breath when Chikara aimed the camera at his face. “Ready, baby?”

“Always, for you.”

Chikara smiled at him. “I love you, Keiji.”

“I love you, too,” he said, smiling back. 

Chikara pushed a finger into him and Keiji gasped, clutching one hand in Chikara’s hair and the other in the sheets. Faintly, he heard a  _ click _ . 

Chikara was pressing kisses and soft bites into his leg and hips, and Keiji let out a whine and moved his hips into Chikara’s finger. “Chika, please.”

Chikara slid a second finger in. “Mmm, already at Chika, huh?” 

Keiji let a little moan slip when Chikara twisted his fingers,  _ just  _ right. “Chika, more,” he hissed, twisting his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair in retaliation. 

“Hmmm, Keiji, look at me. I wanna see your eyes, baby.”

Keiji’s eyes fluttered, and he looked up at Chikara, who was leaning over him, camera pulled up to his chest. He made eye contact with Chikara, and then heard the tell-tale  _ click _ followed by, “Oh, you beautiful angel, baby.”

Keiji felt color flood his face and he turned his eyes away, dropping his hand and clenching them both in the sheets. “Chikar- _ ah _ !”

He gasped as Chikara pushed a third finger in and pressed, sending a delicious wave of heat through Keiji’s body. 

“There he is,” came Chikara’s voice next to his ear, and he moaned. “That’s my baby, taking my fingers so well.” 

Keiji slid his hands up and wrapped his fingers around Chikara’s forearms. “Chika, love, I want you inside me, please.”

“Mmm, do you think you’re ready?” he scissored his fingers sharply, and Keiji  _ whined _ . 

“Chika, I’m ready, I promise, please, I  _ need _ you.”

_ Click _ , went the camera. “You’re so pretty when you’re begging for me, baby. You win, this time.” Chikara nipped at his ear as he pulled his fingers out. 

Keiji shivered at the sudden emptiness, but was rewarded with the crinkle of foil ripping open and the pop of the lube. He pulled his legs up around Chikara’s hips, crossing his ankles at the small of his back. 

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna put it in now.” Keiji nodded, holding tight to Chikara’s forearms. 

Chikara pressed up against him, one hand on Keiji’s hip and the other on the camera. He pushed in and Keiji hissed, biting down on his bottom lip. The stretch quickly turned comfortable, familiar even, as Chikara made shallow thrusts in and out, pressing kisses into his collarbone as Keiji dug his nails into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Baby, you’re so good, so tight,  _ fuck _ ,” Chikara murmured, his fingers digging into Keiji’s hip and then sliding down to his thigh. 

Keiji loosened his grip on Chikara’s forearms and puffed out a breath. “You can move, love, I’m ready.” 

With another gasp, Chikara’s fingers sunk deeper into Keiji’s skin, and he thrusted. Minutes later, Keiji was slapping his palm against Chikara’s forearm, and squirming as the pressure and pleasure mounted. 

“Chika, Chika, I’m cumming, I’m-Ah!” he cried out as white flashed through his head and his body clenched. 

A few moments later, Chikara gasped and Keiji flopped his arms back against the sheets. After a minute of panting, Chikara lifted up Keiji’s left arm and fell onto the bed next to him, tucking Keiji’s head into his shoulder. 

“Hey, look at this. I caught your “I’m cumming” face,” Keiji hummed and turned his eyes up to look at his own face, flushed red and mouth open, on the tiny camera screen. 

He watched lazily as Chikara clicked through the pictures, and when he paused for a long time on the one of Keiji looking down his nose, pouting at his boyfriend, Keiji sighed. 

“Think we should print that one out?”

Chikara shook his head and clicked to the next one. “This one, though? I want this one painted on a giant canvas and put up in the living room in a gold frame.”

It was the picture of Keiji with his head thrown back, laughing and bright, the sunlight making a halo around his head and shoulders. “Chikara, that’s embarrassing. I won’t let you paint it.”

“Can I print out and frame it? I want to put this on my night stand. Maybe crop it and put a copy on my desk so my coworkers will believe you’re not a figment of my imagination.”

Keiji yawned, slipping under the blanket and curling into Chikara’s side. “If you crop it, maybe. C’mon, Chikara, it’s naptime.”

Chikara chuckled, setting the camera down and sliding his arms around Keiji. “Naptime for the baby. I love you,” he whispered, kissing Keiji’s forehead.

“I love you, too,” Keiji whispered back as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped safely in his boyfriend’s warmth. 

_ A picture perfect ending. _

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to steph and yankee bitch for the idea and the proof read :)   
> as always, i love you baby  
> xoxo <3 kitten


End file.
